


Want To Fall Inside Your Ghost

by amemorymaze



Series: Nicotine [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: BadBoy!Blaine, M/M, Skank!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amemorymaze/pseuds/amemorymaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Kurt finds it hard to get to grips with the fact that he has <i>someone</i> there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want To Fall Inside Your Ghost

i.

There are some days where Kurt can stroll down the McKinley school corridor, a smirk on his face and head held high as people turn their backs to him and avoid his gaze. Where Kurt gets a sense of pride as he strides through the school and people cower from him. There are some days where he feels powerful.

But there are other days when Kurt finds it hard to put one foot in front of the other as he makes his way between classes and when he cannot stand the looks he receives from his classmates and the whispers behind his back (because they’d never say it to his face). He wonders if it would’ve been better if he was one of those singing, dancing, ‘be true to yourself’ glee kids, but then he’ll turn a corner and see one of them with a face full of ice cold slushie and is so very glad that he is who he is; that ‘ _skank_ ’, Kurt Hummel, friends with that Fabray girl who got pregnant sophomore year and was never the same since.

He’s not _out_ to the school, but everyone knows, everyone has seen. But they pretend not to care because that Hummel kid is bad news -  no-one wants to get on the wrong side of him and his friends. Kurt likes it that way, even if it does get lonely sometimes.

There are some days where Kurt can’t hold his head high enough and keep his shoulders strong and he feels the incessant stares digging into his back and he’ll skip class and go for a smoke. There are some days where he feels powerless.

But today - today, he takes one step in the building and immediately wants to take two back. It’s not until second period until he takes a step outside the building and into the parking lot; taking a deep breath as soon as the fresh air hits him and before he gets into his car.  

Instead of turning left at the end of the road towards his house, he turns right and keeps going until he hits the freeway, windows rolled down and his music blaring. The loud air is rushing past his ears and he speeds forward and away, not stopping until he reaches the ‘Welcome to Westerville’ sign and pulls over.

Tying a tie and shrugging a blazer on his shoulder, he smiles at himself in his rearview mirror. He can totally get away with this - as long as they overlook the pink hair.

And he does, since it’s surprisingly easy for Kurt to sneak in, no security or electric fences, just a brick wall and a reception (that Kurt bypassed). He doesn’t have a clue where he’s just, he just walks through the corridors of Dalton Academy.

All of a sudden a bell rings and crowds of students are rushing in the same direction so Kurt follows. As he’s walking down a grand staircase (and, _god_ , how is this school even real?), he spots a familiar head of dark curly hair and Kurt grins.

“Excuse me,” Kurt says, a grin on his face as he taps on the boys shoulder, “Can I ask you a question? I’m new here.”

“Kurt?” The boy says, his eyes glinting in surprise, “What are you doing here?”

“Can’t I get my own escape from reality too, Anderson?”

Blaine smiles a wolfish grin, “I don’t see why not.”

+

“I can’t believe you got away with that,” Blaine laughs, rolling his blazer sleeves up.

Kurt smiles, “Obviously it’s my superior acting skills, huh?”

“No, I’m pretty sure it was just luck that Nick was ill and we had a substitute,” Blaine says, “And the fact that no-one would suspect you taking Nick’s place and pretending to actually _be_ a student.”

“True, I guess,” Kurt rolls his eyes before running his hand through his pink hair, “I should probably go.”

Before Blaine can reply, there’s a shout from down the hall, “Anderson!”

Blaine murmurs a quiet “ _fuck_ ,” before turning around to find a teacher standing behind him.

“What’s up, miss?” He says, grinning suspiciously.

“Who’s your friend?”

“Kurt Hummel,” Kurt says, smirking as he holds his hand out, “I was just returning Blaine’s blazer and tie since he left it at my house recently.”

“And you decided to wear it?” The teacher asks.

“Why not?” Kurt replies, smiling sweetly up at the teacher. He pulls the blazer off of his shoulders slips the tie from his neck and gives them both to Blaine, “I’m gonna head off, now, Anderson.”

Blaine nods, smirking, “Alright, babe, I’ll see you soon?”

“Of course,” Kurt says, ignoring the teacher as he steps closer to Blaine, pressing their lips together.

“You sure you can’t stay?” Blaine says as they break away.

“Absolutely not,” the teacher cuts in and Blaine sighs.

“Okay, okay,” Blaine says, watches as Kurt walks away.

Kurt turns back, surrounded by Blaine’s classmates and says, almost shouting, “You left your underwear at mine as well, but I doubt your teacher would appreciate me giving them back to you right now.”

Blaine lets out a shout of laughter as his teacher watches Kurt walk down the corridor with a disapproving look on her face. Blaine watches as well, but he has a small smile on his face instead.

  


ii.

There are nights when Kurt wakes up in the middle of the night, sweating and shaking - itching with the need to _get out._ So he throws on an old hoodie (Blaine’s) and some jeans, he sneaks his way down the stairs; not wanting to wake his dad.

He knows that his dad will find out, that there’s a high chance he won’t make it back until late morning but he feels like he’s suffocating and he _can’t breathe_ in this place. Kurt hopes his dad will understand, hopes that he will just make it up to him with coffee and extra shifts at the shop.

So he creeps out of the front door, slowly clicking it shut and gets in his car. He could text Quinn, tell her to meet him and she will, Kurt knows she will.

But they’ll just get drunk and complain about the way the world works or make-out (but that’s only happened twice). That isn’t what’s going to help because he’ll get home in the early hours of the morning, head aching and stomach turning and that need to get out will still be there, settling underneath his skin.

Instead, Kurt makes his way to the freeway, his window rolled down and the sound of the engine calming him down. He’s finds his way to the one person he needs.

When he reaches the gates, he parks his car outside on the street and climbs over the brick wall. Making his way to the parking lot, he texts Blaine, “ _I’m in the parking lot._ ”

A few minutes later, Kurt hears the breath of someone behind him and heavy footfalls and he turns.

“What are you doing here?” Blaine asks, standing in his pajamas in the cold parking lot.

“I -” (needed you), “It was a bad day.”

“Oh,” Blaine says, watching as Kurt nervously pulls the sleeves of the hoodie down over his hands.

“Look,” Kurt says, watching the floor intently, “I’ll just go - I shouldn’t -”

“Don’t say that,” Blaine says; “You _should_.”

Kurts eyes stare into Blaine’s as he shivers in the cold, “Come on, let’s go,” Blaine says.

“Where?”

“Anywhere.”

Kurt smiles for what feels like the first time in days.

+

They end up sitting on a wall, covered in moss and weeds, at the edge of the Dalton grounds. Kurt’s feet are dangling down towards the ground as Blaine lays on top of the wall, his head resting by Kurt’s thigh and his hand falling off the wall, brushing against Kurt’s leg.

In the cold, damp air, they sit mostly in silence and Blaine almost falls asleep as Kurt remembers how to breathe again.

Maybe to most people it’s not much, but to Kurt it’s enough.

+

The suns starting to beam across the sky when Kurt makes his way back to his car; there’s a slight bounce back in his step despite the bags under his eyes.

Just as he’s about to climb back over the wall, Blaine pushes him up against the brick wall, their faces inches from each other.

Their breath is tangling in the cool, morning air as Blaine whispers, “I meant what I said earlier, okay?”

Kurt nods his head, “I know,” he whispers back.

“You’re allowed to want to talk to me or need to talk to me or anyone for that matter,” Blaine says; “Please don’t shut me out.”

Kurt nods again and smiles down at the ground, “You know,” Kurt says, “You’re not so bad, Anderson.”

“I would say the same about you,” Blaine begins, pulling up Kurt’s hood.

“But?” Kurt smirks.

“But,” Blaine says, grinning that wolfish grin as he grabs the drawstrings on Kurt’s hoodie, “You stole my hoodie.”

Kurt laughs with joy and Blaine smiles softly back at him, “I didn’t steal it, you left it at my house.”

Blaine shrugs, “It looks better on you anyway.”

“Everything looks better on me, Anderson,” Kurt says. “You’ve only just noticed?”

“No,” Blaine says, before stepping closer, crowding into Kurt’s space. “I noticed right from the beginning.”

Kurt smiles and lifts his gaze to Blaine’s before Blaine is pressing in, gently touching his lips to Kurt’s in a soft kiss. They both smile into it as Kurt drops his mouth open and Blaine deepens it.

Blaine, who’s still holding onto the drawstrings, shivers as Kurt rests his freezing hands on his hips - just under his pajama top. They kiss and kiss with Kurt’s back against the hard, brick wall as the stars in the sky disappear but the sparks between them don’t.

  


iii.

Kurt walks down the (now familiar) Dalton corridors, a visitors badge pinned to his shirt as the receptionist shows him the way to the commons, her heels clicking on the floor. He almost laughs at the comical looks he’s getting from some of the students the moment they see his pink hair, combat boots and leather jacket.

As the lady, whose name Kurt can’t remember, knocks on the door before opening it, the boys inside go quiet.

“Has anyone seen Blaine Anderson?” She asks.

A few boys laugh and there’s some murmurs of, “ _What’s he done this time?_ ” before a blond boy gets up from the couch, “I think he’s in our room, want me to go get him, miss?”

“If you wouldn’t mind, Sterling,” she says, “he has a visitor.”

At this the boys go silent, waiting to see who exactly this visitor is and before Kurt can step out into the room, he hears a voice behind him.

“Kurt?” Blaine says, tucking something into his back pocket, blazer sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the collar popped.

The receptionist sighs in relief, “When you want to leave, ask one of the boys to show you to the office and you can sign out. Anderson, you know the rules.” She leaves with a quick glance between the two boys.

“Come on,” Blaine says, leading Kurt into the room full of the preppy Dalton boys, “We have to stay in here.”

“You’ve been smoking again,” Kurt says, “I thought you didn’t smoke here.”

Blaine shrugs, leading Kurt to a table at the back of the room, ignoring all the stares and whispers, “Cravings.”

They sit in silence for a few moments before Blaine turns around to the room, “Okay,” he says, “I don’t fucking stare when you get visitors so don’t do it to me.”

There’s a rumble of laughter before the volume in the room begins to increase and the boys get back to what they were doing, a few still looking over every so often.

“So,” Blaine begins, fiddling with the sleeve of his blazer, so obviously out of his element, “What are you doing here?”

He smirks, “Dad had the day off so we drove up here,” Kurt says, pulling a set of keys out of his pocket and Blaine’s eyes go wide; “Just thought I’d return this.”

“It’s all fixed?” Blaine asks, incredulously.

“Of course,” Kurt says, rolling his eyes, “You think I’d let you drive that thing broken?” Kurt pauses; “You think I would drive that thing broken?”  

Now it’s Blaine’s turn to roll his eyes, grumbling, “Whatever,” he smiles afterwards, picking up the keys, “Thanks, babe. What do I owe you?”

“Just the money for the parts,” Kurt says; “I’m not opposed to you buying me a bottle of JD as a gift though.”

“Which is code for ‘you’d better bring that bottle of Jack Daniels next time you’re over so we can get drunk and fuck, again’, right?” Blaine laughs, “Because I’m so not opposed to that, either.”

Kurt smiles, “You know me too well, Anderson.”

There’s a moment, then, when Kurt looks up at Blaine, whose eyes are burning with fire and desire. And before he realises, Blaine is leaning forward over the table and pulling Kurt into a kiss. Their mouths are open as their lips crash together, their tongues brushing and sparks are flying.

Kurt’s gripping Blaine’s arms to keep balance as Blaine pulls Kurt’s face closer and closer so that they fit together as they mouths move in tandem. Their surroundings become a blur and they can barely hear the wolf-whistling of the boys behind them; too focused on each other.

Kurt breathes through his nose as he realises that this is a moment he wishes wouldn’t end. Wishes he could get lost in Blaine’s lips and never come back.

But he doesn’t and the moment ends, the both of them slumping back in their chairs, a lazy grin on Blaine’s face and a small smile on Kurt’s; just the tips of his lips turning up.

“You’re-” Blaine begins, but Kurt cuts him off.

“Such a fucking asshole,” Kurt says, before smiling at Blaine who just laughs.

“Well,” he says, “You wouldn’t like me if I wasn’t.”

Kurt just shrugs before murmuring, “I don’t think that’s so true actually.”

Blaine smiles softly, brushing his fingertips against the back of Kurt’s hand where in laying on the table.

There’s a burst of laughter from the boys gathered around the TV and Blaine snatches his hand away, “Okay,” he says, a sly grin on his lips. “How long do you think it’ll take us to convince Jeff to cover for us so we can fuck in our room?”

But before Kurt can reply Jeff shouts, “I heard that! As long as you don’t do it on my bed, I have no problem.” He pauses; “As long as you return the favour.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow as Blaine gets up, dragging Kurt out of the room by his hand; “So romantic.”

“As always, babe.”

  


iv.

It’s all Quinn’s fault he’s even here right now and all because of a bottle of rum and a pack of cigarettes.

“I’m outside,” he says as soon as he hears Blaine pick up the phone.

“Alright, babe,” Blaine says, “I’ll be there in a few.”

Blaine hangs up and Kurt turns up the volume of the music and waits. Soon enough, the door’s opening and Blaine’s jumping in, clad in a black tee and black, skinny ripped jeans.

“What’re you doing here today, babe?”

“We,” Kurt says, turning the engine back on, “are going to get drunk.”

+

They stroll through the hallway, together and already slightly tipsy after drinking a bottle of wine on the walk here.

“Welcome to McKinley!” Kurt whispers into Blaine’s ear as they walk past a couple making out on the stairs and the sounds of something throwing up in the toilet.

Blaine laughs as he grabs the bottle of rum from under Kurt’s arm and pours them their drinks.

“Woah, babe,” Blaine says as he watches the people around them, “I can see exactly why you’ve been spending all your time with me.”

Kurt shrugs, “Trust me, no one here is even worth talking to.”

“Excuse me,” Kurt hears from behind him and Kurt flips her person off. “Except Quinn, sometimes.”

“I resent that,” Quinn says raising an eyebrow as she sees Blaine, “You brought a friend?”

She pauses as Kurt rolls his eyes, “You have friends? I’m surprised.”

“Oh fuck off, Q. Blaine this is Quinn, Quinn, Blaine,” Kurt says, taking a large gulp of his drink as Blaine nods his head at Quinn, “Did you bring me the smokes?”

“Of course,” she says, taking them out of her back pocket, “When do I not?”

Kurt tilts his head at her as he takes them from her hands and Quinn shakes her head, “Whatever, Hummel. Now I’m going to get extremely drunk, see you around.”

“Don’t get pregnant,” he shouts after her and receives a middle finger from her.

Blaine, who has almost finished his drink, drags Kurt outside, “Didn’t think you had any friends at this school?”

Kurt lights his cigarette before answering, “I don’t really. We’re just-  well, I guess we kind of are? We’re in the same boat, both wanting to get the hell out of this town as soon as we can.”

“Huh,” Blaine says before stealing the cigarette from Kurt’s mouth and taking a drag. They stand in the cold until their cups are empty and the cigarette is crunched into the floor.

+

Somehow they get dragged into a game of Never Have I Ever down in the basement. They sit together, leaning on each other to stay upright as they takes sips from the bottle of rum.

“Thisis f’ckin’ disgustin’,” Blaine slurs to Kurt, who shrugs before flinching as it burns down his throat.

“Right,” Kurt hears Noah Puckerman say, “I’m going to start. Never have I ever had sex!”

“Puck,” someone whines, “You’re supposed to say stuff you haven’t done!”

About half of the circle drinks, including both Kurt and Blaine, who just look at each other and laugh as if they have their own secret (which they kind of do).

Kurt ends up drinking for most of the first round; ‘Never have I ever dyed my hair’, ’Never have I ever had sex with a stranger’ (Kurt was reluctant to drink but Blaine leans into his ear and says, “Technically, we were still strangers when we first had sex.”) and ‘Never have I ever had sex with someone of the same sex’ to which all eyes flutter to Kurt, who takes a large gulp of rum before passing the bottle to Blaine who does the same.

Then it’s Kurt’s turn, “Never have I ever masturbated in someone else’s house.”

The attention is off of them as most of the boys in the circle drink, including Blaine and Kurt looks over at him with his eyebrow raised but Blaine shrugs, “Yours.”

The game gets more and more sexual and Kurt and Blaine get progressively more drunk. They end up laying on the rough carpet as the game carries on around them, occasionally they giggle and drink until the game breaks up and they stay there on the floor. The now empty bottle of rum lays on the ground next to them.

Kurt turns his head to face Blaine, to find his lips inches from his own and he says, “What the fuck are we doing Blaine?”

“Being us,” Blaine replies and Kurt inches closer so that their lips are brushing and their noses touching. But then Kurt remembers where they are and he pulls back and sits up, the room spinning around him.

“Kurt?” Blaine says, sitting up and putting his hand on Kurt’s back.

“Let’s go home,” Kurt says.

Blaine agrees and gets up, swaying slightly before they stumble their way to the front door and onto the street, Kurt only stopping to talk to Quinn for a whispered conversation and they’re on their way.

“What were you talking to Quinn about?” Blaine asks, the cool air causing him to feel slightly more sober.

“Oh,” Kurt replies. “Just making sure she could get home safe.”

“You,” Blaine slurs, “You are a wonderful person, Kurt.”

“You’re drunk,” Kurt states, “So am I.”

“It’s beautiful,” Blaine replies, throwing his arm around Kurt’s shoulders before slipping down so it rests in the back pocket of Kurt’s jeans.

They walk back to Kurt’s house, constantly touching; skin on skin. They can’t keep their hands off of one another as the stars blink above them and the trees sway in the cool wind. And when Blaine starts shivering in his t-shirt, Kurt puts his too big leather jacket over Blaine’s shoulders and receives a small smile in gratitude.

When they finally reach Kurt’s house, they stumble their way up the stairs and collapse onto Kurt’s bed, their heads still fuzzy from the alcohol and their feet aching. Kurt hums and lays down so his head is next to Blaine’s on the pillow.

Kurt surges forward, pressing his lips to Blaine’s, who reacts instantly; letting Kurt takes control and just lets his mouth fall open under the pressure of Kurt’s. Their hands start roaming instantly, grabbing at shirts and belts and trousers in a haste.

It happens in a rush of pushing and pulling at each other and small giggles and whispers as they try to remain quiet until eventually, they fall on the bed, tangled together, panting and sweating but full of ecstasy.

And they have no energy left to do anything but lay in a heap, limbs tangled as they share body heat and slip down into sleep.

 

 

v.

He’s there early; way before Blaine gets out of a lesson that he can’t skip, so he sits there on a couch at the back of the commons, head in his hands, ignoring the pulsing of the bruise under his eye and tries to focus on breathing instead.

Kurt feels the couch dip next to him and his head shoots up, the room spinning for a second before his gaze focuses on the person next to him.

“Kurt?” Jeff asks and his eyes grow wide as he sees Kurt’s face, “Woah, what happened?”

Jeff lifts his hand as if to touch Kurt’s face but he flinches and Jeff drops his hand instantly.

“I really,” Kurt begins, taking a deep breath, “I really, really don’t want to talk about it.”

Jeff sighs, “You know Blaine doesn’t get out of class for another hour?”

Kurt nods, groaning as his head aches.

“You want some ice?” Jeff asks, “Y’know… for your eye?”

“Yes,” Kurt gasps, his voice rough; “Please.”

And not for the first time, he wonders why this boy is being so nice to him; people are never usually just nice to him. Especially when they have no reason to be.

So he sits there blinking back tears as Jeff comes back with the ice and sits next to Kurt, holding the ice to his eye for him as Kurt swallows the lump that has appeared in his throat.

Kurt sits as his eye aches and Jeff rambles on and on about the history essay he needs to write tonight and that Nick finally, _finally_ asked him out on a date and, “oh my god, should I be this nervous? Because I am.” And Kurt nods and smiles (Jeff doesn’t say anything about how fake it is for which Kurt is grateful). But as the clock ticks by, the more nervous Kurt gets because he knows exactly how Blaine is going to react.

And he does.

He hears him laughing first, before he walks into the room and Kurt squeezes his eyes shut, ignoring the shooting pain through his face.

He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes just as the door swings open. He catches Blaine’s eyes instantly which widen at once as he strides across the room just as Kurt stands up, swaying slightly with headrush; “Kurt?”

“Hey,” Kurt whispers back, before pulling Blaine into a messy, open-mouthed kiss, their teeth clack together as Kurt tries to get closer. Tries to pull Blaine forward; trying to imprint the taste and feel of his lips into his mind.

But Blaine pulls back quickly and gasps; “What the _fuck_?”

Kurt tries to press his lips back to Blaine’s, but Blaine pulls back, grabbing Kurt’s face as he stares at the bruises forming underneath his eye. His thumbs stroke his cheeks gently, his touch so delicate it’s as if Kurt could break, “Who the fuck did this to you?”

Kurt shakes his head slightly, taking a deep breath, “Can we just - please, not talk about it?”

Blaine shakes his head and stares up at the ceiling, “Someone hurt you, Kurt, and you expect me just to drop it?”

Kurt tries to roll his eyes but winces at the movement, “Yeah, actually,” Kurt says, “I do.”

“Well that was stupid, Hummel.”

Kurt crosses his arms, stepping away from Blaine, “If I wanted a fucking lecture I would’ve stayed at school and let them yell at me like they want to and wait around to see my dad be so disappointed in me,” Kurt moves further away from Blaine, towards the exit, tears gathering in his eyes before he can will them away, “Because who believes _Kurt Hummel_ over a star football player, huh?”

“It was him again, wasn’t it.”

“Of course it was him, Blaine!” Kurt says, his voice squeaking; almost sounding hysterical. “Who else would it be?”

Kurt takes a breath, “You know what, it doesn’t even matter - just leave me alone. I don’t even know why I came.”

And he storms out, his head spinning and eye aching and he knows he shouldn’t drive. He shouldn’t even sit in that seat when he’s feeling like this, but he doesn’t know what else to do or where to go. He can’t stand to see the look on his dad’s face - he doesn’t want to tell him what actually happened.

He’s almost at the parking lot when he hears footsteps behind him.

He hears his name gasped, but it’s not who he expected and his heart drops slightly (a lot), “Kurt, you can’t drive.”

“Yeah,” Kurt says, “I can.”

Jeff sighs, “Kurt, we both know you probably have a concussion - you shouldn’t be driving anywhere.”

Kurt’s shoulders sag in defeat as he nods his head.

“Come on, you need rest and you need to tell your dad where you are - seriously, you don’t want to worry him even more,” he says, taking Kurt’s arm and guiding him back into the building; “You can stay in my room; the guys will cover us.”

+

He startles awake when he hears the sound of a door closing; the room’s a blur as he blinks his eyes, trying to clear his groggy head.

It takes him a few moments to realise he’s not in his own bed at his house and a few moments more to realise he’s not alone.

“How are you feeling?” He hears, he tries to lift his head but everything spins.

Kurt groans.

Blaine sits down on the edge of the bed, resting a hand on Kurt’s shoulder, “I spoke to your dad.”

Kurt groans again.

“He asked me to drive you home when you woke up.”

“‘M not awake yet,” Kurt mumbles as he sits up - the pain in his eye coming back full force along with the rush of memories of what had happened.

Blaine sits in silence, twisting his fingers together, looking nervous.

“I’m worried about you,” Blaine says; “I’m sorry, I lashed out earlier and that wasn’t fair. But what exactly did you expect; that you would be able to walk in with a black eye and I wouldn’t ask?”

Kurt feels tears stinging at his eyes but this time he doesn’t do anything to stop them. As the tears roll down his cheeks, he feels so vulnerable - he has no walls up, no protection and he knows that Blaine could easily break him right there and then. (Kurt just trusts him not to).

“Blaine,” Kurt says, grabbing Blaine’s shoulders as he falls into him, crying into his neck; “Blaine.”

Kurt feels Blaine relax suddenly and pull Kurt closer, trying to give Kurt comfort.

“I don’t know what to do,” Kurt whispers, tears falling from his chin and onto Blaine’s shirt, “He - _Blaine_ \- he kissed me.”

Kurt feels Blaine freeze, “W-what?” Blaine stutters.

“I can’t - I can’t go back there, don’t make me, please,” Kurt pleads, sitting back as he wipes his eyes viciously.

Blaine pulls Kurt’s hands away from his eyes and gently brushes the tears away; “Hey, hey,” he whispers, looking into Kurt’s eyes. “You can.”

“No-”

“You _can_ ,” Blaine repeats; “You’re Kurt Hummel. You wear eyeliner to school and dye your hair pink. You’re the only guy I know that sticks up for himself and is who he is with no worries; you sing top forty in the shower and punk-rock in the car, you can bake a cake _and_ fix cars. And you’ve made it eighteen years in this town and you can survive the last six months.”

Blaine lifts Kurt’s chin with the palm of his hand, “Because we’re going to get out of here, okay?”

Kurt breathes a deep, shuddering breath, his hands are shaking and his eyes wet but he smiles a small smile at Blaine.

Blaine smiles back, “Come on,” he says; “When we get back to yours, we’ll talk to your dad together and then we’ll watch the football with him - well, I will anyway. I’ll fall asleep on the sofa and he’ll let me stay the night, then in the middle of the night, you’ll sneak down and we’ll sit outside and make out, probably.”

Kurt laughs quietly and follows Blaine out of the room, “Yeah, probably.”

  


vi.

He wakes at 2am to his phone lighting up his room and vibrating across his bedside table.

“‘Lo?” Kurt says, holding the phone up to his ear.

“Kurt?” He hears a shaky voice along the phone line, “Can you -” There’s a pause before; “I’m outside.”

“‘Kay,” Kurt says before rolling out of bed and hanging up. Throwing on a t-shirt, he slowly makes his way downstairs.

As soon as he slides the front door open, he’s hit with the force of the cold air and a body clinging to him.

“Blaine?” Kurt says, wrapping his arms around the shivering boy as he grasps Kurt’s shoulders and back.

“Just be here,” Blaine says, voice thick with tears, “Please.”

“Okay,” Kurt says, pulling Blaine closer, “Okay. I’m here.”

Blaine’s breath starts to even out and his grip relaxes, so Kurt moves away slowly and shuts the door.

“Do you wanna come upstairs?” Kurt asks, feeling awkward because this is never _them_ and Blaine’s standing in the dark hallway, arms wrapped around each other and Kurt doesn’t know what to do.

They sneak their way upstairs, trying not to wake Burt and sit on the edge of Kurt’s bed.

“Come here,” Kurt says, moving so that he’s sitting against the headboard of the bed.

Blaine takes his shoes off, before crawling back up to the bed and laying with his head buried in Kurt’s pillow.

“Distract me, please?” He asks, flipping over so that he’s laying on his back.

“Blaine,” Kurt says, “What’s going on?”

Blaine sighs and rolls onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes, “I feel like the roles have been reversed.”

“Talk to me,” Kurt says.

“You know when we met?” Blaine asks.

Kurt lets out a small breath of laughter, “Yeah,” he says, “You bummed a cigarette off of me at the hospital.”

Blaine smiles, “And I told you I was visiting my grandma?”

“Yeah?”

Blaine lets out a deep breath, “I lied.”

Kurt furrows his eyebrows, “What?”

“I was there for a physio therapy session - my last, actually.”

“Wh-”

“I got beat up,” Blaine says, looking up at the ceiling as Kurt notices the glint of tears in his eyes, “At a school dance. I thought -” Blaine shakes his head, “I thought they were scared of me. I smoked and got drunk every weekend, I got into fights all the time, but to them I was still that gay kid.”

“Blaine,” Kurt says, resting a hand on Blaine’s shoulder.

“They ganged up on me. I was drunk and a bit high and they caught me off guard. They beat the fucking shit out of me, Kurt.”

Kurt feels speechless.

“I get nightmares sometimes - that they’ll come back just to finish me off like they promised.”

Kurt feels his hackles rising, “I won’t let them,” he says fiercely.

Blaine looks over at him in surprise, “Kurt -”

“I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Blaine just leans forward and kisses him and it’s so much more than normal; there’s promises beneath it as they mould together. It’s a realisation that this is something more than they ever thought - it actually means something (everything) to the both of them. And they don’t say it to each other, instead they’re conveying it through touches and kisses; pouring every ounce of emotion into it.

Kurt pulls back ever so slightly, his lips still brushing Blaine’s and his eyelashes brushing Blaine’s cheeks, “You’re -” Kurt pauses, the words stuck on the lip of his tongue, not knowing what to say.

“Everything,” Blaine cuts in, lifting Kurt’s chin with two fingertips, “You mean _everything_ ,” Blaine manages to stutter out.

Kurt feels like he could burst with emotion that he’s been hiding for so long, “You do.”

Kurt feels like he’s flying.


End file.
